This invention relates generally to devices for indicating that goods packed in containers or otherwise have been tilted during transportation. More specifically it relates to improvements in such devices.
Devices for indicating that goods that are being transported whether for movement in a plant or other facility or for shipment from one geographical location to another are of course known in the art. However, those with which the applicant herein is familiar are all designed to provide an indication when a single amount of tilt (degrees from the vertical) has occurred. However, different goods may tolerate different angles of tilt and an assortment of indicators may be necessary. For instance different indicators for 20, 30, 50 or 60 permissible degrees of tilt may have to be made available in order to accommodate a variety of needs. As can be appreciated if excessive tilt is indicated then of course the goods have been improperly handled by the transporter and possibly have been damaged.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a novel tilt indicator capable of indicating not only that goods in transport have been tilted but also the degree or amount of tilt so that a single indicator can be used on a variety of goods each having different permissible angles of tilt.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel tilt indicator which can be constructed in a variety of ways to provide an indication of the degree or amount of tilt of a package containing goods in transport.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a novel tilt indicator which can be made using relatively inexpensive materials so as to be disposable after use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a novel tilt indicator that can easily be attached to goods in transport or to packages containing such goods.